


Almost Lover

by glover000



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fassavoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glover000/pseuds/glover000
Summary: RPS，可看做平行宇宙无需当真，作者写的时候夹杂一些个人情感经历在里面，所以设定偏离，可能崩坏，可能会引起某些人不适，请点×，请多包涵。后续有法鲨视角篇。





	Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> RPS，可看做平行宇宙无需当真，作者写的时候夹杂一些个人情感经历在里面，所以设定偏离，可能崩坏，可能会引起某些人不适，请点×，请多包涵。 
> 
> 后续有法鲨视角篇。

【鲨美】Almost lover（完） 

1.  
十年前，詹姆斯总是以为，紧接着一个热吻顺理成章地应该是做爱，但迈克尔总是浅尝辄止。每次在詹姆斯几乎准备好要发生什么的时候，迈克尔就会停止了越界，似乎剩下的事情他过后会交给他当时那个有着棕黑色皮肤的女朋友来解决。这让詹姆斯不由自主沉浸在对迈克尔跟女朋友亲热的画面的想象里，他知道棕发蓝眼红唇的自己跟她们一点也不一样。这也是他对自己的外表不太自信的开始。他认为自己的脸和身体没有一处长在迈克尔的审美上。但他不能因此怪他或者恨他。有时候迈克尔会啃咬得重，让他的嘴唇比天生的那种程度还要红且肿，但既不下流又不猥亵。 

有次詹姆斯在公开的场合的采访讲玩笑话中夹杂了对迈克尔真心的愤懑：有些人不为任何目的，只是调情，调情，调情。 

2.  
詹姆斯喜欢爬山和足球，抑或舞台剧，除此之外没有什么像样的爱好。出身工薪阶层、成长在平民区，他没有一丁点儿像是上流社会的好习惯：晨跑，规律的作息，高尔夫球或者桥牌。迈克尔喜欢赛车，他也因此似模似样地装作感兴趣了一段时间，但最后他相信迈克尔一定看得出来他并不是真的对机械那么感兴趣，否则他不会三十岁了才会萌生去考驾照的念头。他们聊天愉快而轻松，有很多共同语言，但真的在一起的时候又发现两个男人能做的事情乏善可陈，迈克尔对舞台剧兴趣缺缺，比起爬山来，更喜欢安静地钓鱼或者激情的冲浪。钓鱼需要绝对的安静，会让活泼的詹姆斯不得不闭上嘴长达两个多小时甚至更久。至于冲浪，因为小时候曾经有溺水经历，詹姆斯对深水有些许的恐惧（但他从未对任何人说过这一点，任何与水有关的戏份他都完成的很漂亮，对待工作詹姆斯百分之二百的敬业，他不允许自己给其他人，特别是导演，造成任何“詹姆斯做不到”的印象），所以也无法养成这样的爱好。迈克尔的调情无数次促使了他想要靠近的这个人的想法，又最终选择了放弃。最后脑子里只有“去他妈的”，他只想做他自己。有时候他怀疑迈克尔那么温柔和包容性的笑容和语言都是假相，只是在等着让詹姆斯自己感到无聊而离开。 

3.  
獾仔连是迈克尔特别喜欢和人追忆的过往，詹姆斯怀疑其他人的耳朵早就听出了老茧，只是出于礼貌和对他与法斯宾德的那点基情的兴趣才让他叙述了一次又一次。十几年前的詹姆斯，骨子里是带着点讨好型人格的，他不介意用最友好的善意来对待那些对他有疑虑和不怀好意的人，他知道很少有人会拒绝得了自己的笑容，他会因此讨人喜欢，他总是被迫让自己外向，希望自己能给他人带来快乐，但这样的性格也容易产生一个极端：他总是记住那些对他不友好的事件，而忽略其他。所以他能记住迈克尔，一定是因为他实在太不一样了：很少有男人穿军装能笔挺熨帖成那个样子，不是过分紧绷的胸肌和臀大肌那样的美国式审美。如果英俊是一把手枪，他就像个随时随地能够杀死任何女人或者男人的德国纳粹党，詹姆斯从来不怀疑这个美国小伙的姑娘是否从这里排到金门大桥。 

  
否则也不会在多年后，当迈克尔戴着厚重的摩托头盔从他后面追上来，用和记忆里完全不一样的口音报上姓名的时候，他立刻就能和那张脸对上号，天知道他这辈子认识多少个叫迈克尔的。 

4.  
詹姆斯是从报纸上得知迈克尔结婚的消息的，他不知道这算不算讽刺，他依然记得几年前就有人问过他如果法斯宾德结婚会不会邀请他之类的问题，而他怎么回答的呢？他没有说自己愿意或者不愿意，而是选择用一句“你要去问迈克尔”打了太极。可能迈克尔足够低调，又或者他们之间的联络已经足够少，从来没有任何人或者朋友告诉他，关于迈克尔的婚事，而在这之前，他已经多少有了这样的预感了。艾丽西亚·坎维德是迈克尔所有关系中最为持久的一段。詹姆斯随后检查过自己的邮件和短信，他没有接到过迈克尔的邀请或者通知，一个也没有，他确定了自己不在那个低调的婚礼邀请的范围之内。或者根本无关低调或盛大，迈克尔压根从来没有考虑过邀请他参加自己的婚礼。他和迈克尔有个多年的剧组群，虽然那里的演员朋友们已经很久不怎么讲话了，但新闻一出来，几乎所有人都在群里祝贺迈克尔新婚快乐，迈克尔似乎很久之后才登陆上来，对每个人回复感谢，但只有詹姆斯沉默着，他看着手机屏幕上迈克尔发的字句，想象着那个浑身连1盎司赘肉都没有的高大男人被笔挺的西装包裹着对他披着婚纱的新娘说I do的画面，会不会笑出24颗牙齿呢？然后詹姆斯不自觉牵动了笑肌。他发觉全世界只有他没有开口祝贺的立场，他没有机会问他为什么，直到一年后和迈克尔唯一合作的这个电影断断续续补拍，直到这个系列真的结束，他知道自己永远也没有机会了。 

杰西卡说自从认识他以来她从来没有看过他这样子带着情绪进入自己的工作。因为为周围人尽力制造开心的氛围这几乎成了詹姆斯的标签和招牌。为此她对他开了一个玩笑，玩弄他吊着四肢的威压绳让他做了一个跳舞人偶，但这玩笑并不能让他从心里快乐多少，因为他又看到了该死的迈克尔投来的关心自己有没有被勒到的眼神。他宁可迈克尔没有这样地看着自己，他会更好受一些。后来在仅剩的最后一场的对手戏里，轮椅上的詹姆斯显得抵触而心不在焉，他总是避免与迈克尔眼神在戏外有过多的交汇，但迈克尔尽职尽责，把自己的人物完成的很好，好得让詹姆斯只想着尽快回到lisa身边排遣他的负面情绪。 

约摸两年后，在新的电影的宣传期间，詹姆斯刻意地全程把和lisa买的情侣戒带在自己的无名指上。有一天在主持人接连的问题和回答中间詹姆斯开玩笑似的问出了迈克尔你是否愿意做我的best man，说这句话的时候他的语速比平时快，又显得很平淡和随意，从迈克尔有些停滞的眼神里他发觉自己做到了想要的效果：他刺激了他一下。但这并不怎么让自己感到好受。三年前自己离婚的时候，迈克曾尔认真告诉他会重新考虑和艾丽西亚的关系，但他选择了让lisa进入了他的生活。而现在，他居然认为自己有资格去任性地用言语刺激迈克尔，他觉得自己是一个坏人。如果说他们之间是谁先放手的那个，应该不是迈克尔。但詹姆斯不想承认，一丁点儿也不想。 

5.  
在与安·玛丽·杜芙离婚之前，詹姆斯用了很长时间来理顺他们夫妻之间的关系。在他遇见过的女性里而言，玛丽是极其成熟的，她的成熟不仅表现在比自己年长的岁月上，她对待人和事有自己独到的想法，詹姆斯觉得玛丽见过自己最糟糕的一面却仍然愿意接纳自己，也是他下决心和前女友摊牌和与她组建家庭的原因，玛丽想法独立，行径特别，她甚至不愿意在公开场合冠夫姓，一开始他们总是甜蜜快乐的，但激情过后，詹姆斯开始逐渐有些力不从心，玛丽固执、偏激的性格开始显现出来，她喜欢说一不二，喜欢詹姆斯保持对她的仰望，不管詹姆斯年岁渐长而各方面也会有所成长的现实。他们很少在公开场合活动，因为她觉得陪同丈夫去这里或者那里都不过年轻人的小游戏，她喜欢让詹姆斯逗得她开怀大笑，但无视詹姆斯总是小心翼翼地退让和避免与她分歧。那会儿迈克尔曾经一语中的地说詹姆斯在外边格外放松是因为做一个丈夫和父亲他必须在家中压抑着自己。在怀布兰登之前，敏感的玛丽似乎就对丈夫有了预感，有一天她对自己的丈夫说自己想要有个孩子，一开始詹姆斯觉得自己没有做好一个当父亲的准备，毕竟那样的童年和那样的父亲让他一想到养育孩子会多少有些不知所措，但玛丽仿佛决心很大，他只好答应了她——如果有个孩子能让她觉得有安全感的话。但一年后布兰登的出生没有让他们的情感走向变好多少，玛丽发觉比起从前的隐忍，詹姆斯把注意力更多转移在了某个人的身上，而且詹姆斯提及那个人的眼神，让她觉得自己毫无胜算。好在儿子是唯一属于她的，也是她的唯一，她知道詹姆斯的疲累，愿意主动放手，不管他是不是因为对那个人有了不一样的感情。打从童年时父亲放弃了家庭，母亲放弃了抚养，被人一再放弃的感觉并不好受。詹姆斯不想要让儿子重蹈他的覆辙，他请求离婚后仍旧与玛丽住在一起，而经过数次的长谈，玛丽向詹姆斯提出了唯一的条件，那就是，他必须有个女朋友，甚至要结婚生子，并且不能够与那个人在一起，以确保不对布兰登产生任何不好的影响。 

如果那个人的名字不叫迈克尔·法斯宾德的话，詹姆斯不会辗转反侧了整整三个夜晚才下了这个决心。 

6.  
他的，同时也是艾丽西亚的经纪人，把试镜通过的消息告诉詹姆斯的时候，他还不知道女主已经有了人选。 

他以为自己会有一番心理建设，但后来发觉并没有什么必要。艾丽西亚态度基本上算友好，偶尔用审视的眼神看詹姆斯，但也没有任何攻击性。以一个一百二十分钟的爱情电影而言，他和她的对手戏算是很少的，即便把激情戏都算上。诺曼底的拍摄一切顺利，“年轻”是詹姆斯见到艾丽西亚的身体的时候不由自主在心里发出的感叹，同时一种微妙的自卑心在蒸腾而起，他发觉自己没有了年轻时那股翘尾巴孔雀的高昂劲儿。拍摄的大多数时候他比平时更沉默，和艾丽西亚没有什么交谈，导演不了解詹姆斯的想法，以为他只是过于沉浸在自己的角色里。詹姆斯有一股隐隐的担忧，担忧他并不想看到的迈克尔会前来探班，又忍不住恶意的揣测和期待他的出现，他设想在看到他的时候，迈克尔会是一种什么表情。但他很快发现自己想多了，就在他和艾丽西亚分开拍摄非洲戏份后不久，他从剧组某个八卦零碎的人的嘴里知道，他前脚离开后，迈克尔后脚就去了那艘大西洋的船上探班，听到这个消息的时候，詹姆斯心里有什么东西放下了，却又被另一种东西重新堵上了。 

7.  
詹姆斯最近才发觉自己这两年头发白得厉害，已经很难看得出原本的蜜棕色了，这让他有些恐慌，但他又并不想要去染发让自己看起来年轻。矛盾的心理。同时他也看到迈克尔的眼角皱纹更多了，詹姆斯只想用慈祥得像祖父来形容这个仅比他大2岁的男人的眼神，其实他们还没有真正发生什么，就已经一起变老，不可抗拒的岁月使然。在宣传期会有难得约到一起吃早餐的时候，他告诉迈克尔布兰登已经到了会好奇爸爸如何用剃须刀的年纪。他没有错过牵着儿子的手走进小学，以后也不会错过陪伴他中学，大学，恋爱和结婚。其实他并不想关心迈克尔什么时候也生个孩子，但迈克尔在面包片上涂完果酱的时候说了句“迟早我也会那样的”，他的表情隐在浓重的胡须下，让詹姆斯分辨不出是不是真心的，或者他从来就没有分辨出来过。现在和迈克尔一起接受采访的时候，他更多的用上了双手抱胸的防备的姿态，皱着眉，显得有点不耐烦。但迈克尔总能把他嘴里说出来的话完美的接下去，就好像他们还是当年那样默契自如。他有留意是否迈克尔把眼神放在自己的无名指上，但他仍旧分辨不出来。迈克尔总是在用看似深情的眼神看着自己，他是一个好演员，好得让詹姆斯分不清楚这是深情的注视抑或只是在正常地表达友谊，而且他发觉即便那么久了他们之间依然维持着可悲的默契，不管是答题还是玩游戏，都比之前还要默契得可怕，但詹姆斯觉得自己把情绪掩饰得很好，不亚于身边这位总是与他同步的演员。 

最后一场结束，到了正式说再见的时候，迈克尔一早就订好了当天的返程机票，詹姆斯知道艾丽西亚正在机票上写着的目的地那头等着她的丈夫。没有挥手，也没有拥抱，只有简单的告别，詹姆斯张了张嘴，他本想对迈克尔说，粉丝给你做的万磁王的气球人还在我这呢。几年前他答应带给他，但后来总是没有机会，或者他忘了。而他现在想起来了，但气球人现在不在他身边。从伦敦寄到里斯本需要多久呢？詹姆斯想。迈克尔从伦敦搬走之后，他没有告诉任何人，他曾无数次用手指划过纸质地图，丈量他们之间的距离。但他现在连他住在里斯本的哪里都不知道，关于迈克尔，他发现自己不知道的事情越来越多了，即使这几年看遍他所有的电影都补救不回来，就像如今，他曾经血流如注的小腿伤疤已经痊愈得几乎再也看不出来了，而他才知道。 

但这些话曾在他头脑中无力地百转千回又重新回到了肚子里，最终詹姆斯只说出了一句—— 

“Goodbye，my old friend.” 

——Goodbye，my almost lover. 

End


End file.
